Mindy in the sky with diamonds
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Cada noche la tenía que relacionar con una canción, entre otros besos y costumbres que había tomado con el tiempo. Y esta noche era la mejor, esta noche era ella: Su Mindy, como siempre había sido, rodeada de un estrellado cielo y diamantes. MacEwski aka Dave/Mindy.


**Aviso:** Esto es extraño y tal vez ni tenga mucho sentido. Mucho.

**Derechos de Autor**: Kick-Ass pertenece a los talentosos Mark Millar y John Romita Jr., los derechos de la película a Estudio Unversal. Ni sus personajes e historia me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic. Este trabajo está hecho con fines de entretener y nutrir el fandom.

**Dedicatoria**: A ti que me lees y dejas un review.

**Notas de Autora: **Este no es mi primer fanfiction de Kick-Ass, pero quise publicarlo primero que los demás porque es el más corto y sencillo. No es la gran cosa, pero quería sacarme la idea del "Mindy in the sky with diamonds", entre otras cosas. He de advertir que me gusta mucho emparejar a Mindy y Dave, claro que ella con mayor edad a la mostrada en los comics y la primera película. No sé, tengo la esperanza de que con lo que parece puede pasar entre ellos en la segunda parte, alguien además de mi le dé una oportunidad a la pareja. Gracias por leer.

**Mindy in the sky with diamonds.  
****Por: Lena Salvatore.**

Bajo un cielo en colores rojizos, Dave descubrió que el color rojo le sentaba de maravilla a Mindy. A veces, cuando salía con ella a platicar por ahí, la veía pintarse los labios de dicho color y al cabo de unos minutos la estaba besando. Al principio, Dave Lizewski sabía que la apreciaba por todas esas cosas que habían vivido espalda a espalda, cuando ella cumplió quince años la empezó a ver un poco diferente. Después, ella lo besó y a los pocos meses reconoció que comenzaba a crecer cada vez más rápido y no había vuelta atrás.

Fue cuando descubrió un par de cosas sobre él que lo avergüenzan, pero con ella… Con Mindy no sentía ninguna clase de pena, al contrario. Para Mindy, ese par de cosas, lo hacían perfecto para ella.

Para empezar, descubrió que le causaba cierta fascinación verla en rojo. No herida, si no con un par de manchas rojas y observar la facilidad con la que se las quitaba, cada movimiento corto de sus dedos, era una hipnosis total. La otra, un poco más alarmante para él, era que le atraía físicamente. La adoraba, eso es cierto y todos lo sabían, la quería muchísimo y la cuidaba, pero de repente ella empezó a despertar cosas en él que no podía calmar con solo pensar en algo diferente. Al final cedía, complacía y trataba de no volver a pensar en eso, hasta que se dormía y millones de imágenes tortuosas pasaban por sus ojos, se despertaba y repetía la acción.

Ni siquiera supo como terminó confesándolo a Melinda, pero ella pareció no asustarse ni pensar mal de él. Contrario a todo eso, dio un paso al frente, le besó suavemente los labios por primera vez y le dio la espalda, subiendo a su motocicleta y despidiéndose de él con un "te veré en la noche en el trabajo".

Todo estaba bien.

El problema era Katie.

Desde el principio, sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero por razones que a veces no entendía, nunca lo hacía. Dave se centraba en tener, ahora si, una doble vida que en realidad no le gustaba. Por eso, ese día se había planteado a si mismo que era lo que quería: Su vida de universitario perfecta a lado de Katie mientras en las noches salía a detener el crimen, o su vida llena de acción y salvajismo con Mindy.

-Tengo algo que decirte, Mindy…  
-Al rato, Dave. Hay trabajo, ¿recuerdas?-Ella le miró con el antifaz puesto y preparando su cabello para ponerse la peluca morada de su traje.-Dijimos que no asuntos personales en el trabajo…

Él asintió, se puso la máscara y la siguió en cuanto estuvo lista.

Y desde hacía ya un par de meses miraba a Mindy y la relacionaba con alguna canción. Ella hacía trazos con sangre, cosas que un pintor nunca podría plasmar, hacía magia y él se sentía hipnotizado por ella. Se juzgaba a si mismo como un pervertido, sintiendo tanta atracción por una chica de dieciséis años a sus jodidos diecinueve y con una novia a la que Mindy odiaba por ser tan "perfectamente falsa".

Ahí estaba Mindy, clavando sus cuchillas y navajas en cada individuo que amenazara con su vida, la de él o la de algún civil. Pronunciaba fuertes palabras, daba vueltas en el aire, saltaba y gritaba, Mindy estaba haciendo mejor arte que alguien con el lienzo en blanco más caro y hermoso de la historia.

Dave la ayudaba siempre. Gracias al entrenamiento de ella sus habilidades habían incrementado rápidamente, Mindy alegó que aprendía con gran velocidad y también dijo que se sentía orgullosa por cómo le enseñó y los frutos que trajo: La supervivencia de él, de ella, de ambos y un grandioso y _delicioso_ (en palabras de ella) six-pack con el que ella le hacía burla, pero fantaseaba en secreto.

No estaba mal el geek.

Esa noche no fue la excepción a la costumbre de él, esa noche la miró revolcar a un violador de niños en el piso, la vio como lo golpeaba con fuerza y le quitaba, uno por uno, los dedos de los pies para después hacer heridas que no le quitaran la vida al instante, si no que le dejaran desangrar hasta la muerte, cuando ella se alejó, fue él quien le destrozo los testículos a golpes y el maldito no haría daño si es que corría con la suerte de ser encontrado antes de morir desangrado.

La muchacha estaba manchada como siempre, pero hoy el cielo estaba estrellado y combinaba perfectamente con los ojos brillosos de ella.

-Mindy.

Y cuando se volteó, se encontró con los labios de Kick-Ass sobre los suyos y correspondió a como pudo, no sabía mucho sobre el tema de besar y siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando pasaba. Porque pasaba seguido. Ella lo observó, igual que cada vez que ultrajaba sus labios, pidiendo una explicación o al menos algo de formalidad, respeto para ella como chica. Soñaba con que en algún momento finalmente le dijera "ya no tengo novia, salgamos juntos, seamos amantes, vamonos lejos y sigamos con lo nuestro", pero eso nunca llegaba.

-Vamos al cine el fin de semana.  
-¿Ah, si?-La heroína recogió sus cosas, limpió sus instrumentos y le dio un golpe en el estomago duro que ahora poseía.-¿Qué quieres ver?  
-Algo será, no importa. Pero deberíamos ir…  
-Ok, está bien. Le diré a Marcus que me dé un poco de mi dinero y también podemos pasar a-…  
-No es necesario.  
-Dave, se acerca el cumpleaños de Katie, tienes que comprarle algo, no tengo problemas en pagar lo mío.  
-Es una cita.

Mindy, cubierta por la luz de la luna y el brillar de las estrellas, lo observó casi molesta. ¿Y qué se creía ese idiota? ¿Qué podía jugar con ella y con Katie?

-Vete al carajo, Dave…  
-Te prometo que a partir de mañana no tendré novia, o sea que estaré disponible para dar besos sin miradas asesinas.

Ella no le contestó, siguió su camino y la siguió. Al rato, detuvieron un robo, un idiota con delirios de grandeza quiso llevarse una gran cantidad de diamantes en joyas sin tomar en cuenta que sería difícil correr con un saco lleno de estos. Kick-Ass lo detuvo con facilidad, le dio una paliza él solo y Hit-Girl lo observó ahora, pero estaba tan enojada que se tomó la molestia de patearlo unas tres veces hasta que el tipo vomito saliva y sangre. Mindy se agachó y alzó el saco, el cual se abrió y los diamantes quedaron dispersos en el suelo.

Sangre, un cielo estrellado, Mindy y diamantes.

Dave supo enseguida cual era la canción de la noche.

-Lucy in the sky with diamonds.  
-Estas de broma, idiota.  
-Nah, así es.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, volvieron a ser Mindy y Dave, caminando en silencio por Nueva York, derecho a su barrio, a sus casas, a dormir.

-Entonces…-Inició ella.-Vas a terminar tu relación de cuatro años por una morra de dieciséis.  
-Sip.  
-¿Y no vas a extrañar las lolas enormes de "señorita soy-toda-jodida-perfección-de-mierda"?  
Dave no contuvo la risa y palmó la cabeza rubia de su _amiga_.-Mierda, no.  
-Esa es la actitud.

Él sabía que ese era un "si" al estilo Macready. Su mano buscó la fémina y cuando sintió su tacto tan frío, la calentó enseguida con un apretón y una caricia que termino por convertirse en sus dedos entrelazados y sus palmas dándose el calor necesitado.

-Dave…  
-¿Si…?

Cuando vino a ver, ella lo había besado.

Nunca supo como se le hizo costumbre, pero desde hacía ya un par de meses miraba a Mindy y la relacionaba con alguna canción. Ella hacía trazos con sangre, cosas que un pintor nunca podría plasmar, hacía magia y él se sentía hipnotizado por ella. Esa noche no era la excepción, esa noche era la mejor. Y desde entonces, admira y aclama esa imagen. La imagen de Mindy alrededor de un lienzos rojos, en el cielo estrellado con diamantes.

.

**Notas de Lena:** Algo corto para comenzar, tengo muchas ideas para fanfictions con Dave y Mindy, especialmente con Dave. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, tengo un aprecio especial por ese chico geek… es un poco raro, pero meh. Todos tenemos nuestros personajes preferidos.

Bueno, con la euforia de la salida de la segunda película, quise trabajar en varios fics que tenía planeados desde hacía casi dos años. Así que espero la lectura sea un poco disfrutable.

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_ _Recuerden siempre dejarme un review con qué les gusto, qué no y sobre todo por qué. Yo contestaré a todos sin dudarlo dos veces._


End file.
